


Angel Tickles

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tests how far Cas will go- with tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Tickles

Dean and Cas were both sitting on Dean’s bed, planning on watching a movie.   
That is until Dean decided to ask a question that he was always curious about.

“Um, hey Cas, I was just wondering..” Dean began.

Cas turned to give Dean his full attention. “Yes, Dean? What is it?”

Dean grinned. “Are you, do you know if you’re ticklish?”

Cas scrunched up his nose. (Dean knew that was his ‘confused at Dean’s absurdity’ face.) “Dean, I don’t know what you mean. I hardly think my vessel would register something like that.”

Dean was not deterred, oh no, not a bit. “Well can I test to see if you are?” It didn’t matter what Cas said, he was going to try it anyway.

“Of course, Dean.”

Dean wiggled his fingers and poked Cas’s side. Cas jerked back a little bit, but didn’t say to stop. Dean took this as permission to keep going. He gently let his fingers slide over Cas’s stomach and ribs. Cas gasped and jerked again. 

Dean grinned and tickled up under Cas’s arms. Cas let out a squeak and slammed his arms down on Dean’s hands, trapping them under him. But Dean just wiggled his fingers mercilessly until Cas was laughing and gasping. 

“D-Dean stop, stop.” Cas cried between breaths.

Dean was laughing now, and didn’t give in a bit.

Suddenly Cas flipped them over with Dean underneath him, pinning his hands above his head. Cas breathed heavily as he sat on Dean’s stomach, effectively entrapping Dean beneath him.

Cas was face to face with Dean. They both just stared at each other for a minute or like twenty because that’s what it felt like.  
Then Cas just kissed Dean. It was just a small quick kiss, but it was enough to make Dean almost physically explode. Cas pulled back just an inch to gauge Dean’s reaction. Dean looked at Cas’s lips and then back up into his eyes.

Cas gladly took this as an invitation to kiss Dean again. They stayed in the same position, Cas pinning Dean’s arms up and Cas sitting on Dean. They kissed smoothly and licked in each other’s mouths. Dean could feel Cas’s cheeks heat up as he realized what he was doing and Dean smiled a little. Cas was so adorable sometimes.

They pulled back again. Cas was a little embarrassed but softly smiling nonetheless. “I’ve always imagined us doing that in a spectacular declaration of devotion and love. Not you tickling me into accidentally kissing you.”

“You thought about us kissing before?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Only every day, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Me, too, Cas. I dunno, I think this way was better. Unplanned and unexpected, but oh so perfect.”

Cas was about to reply when the weight on his arms gave in and made him collapse into Dean, fully laying on him.

“Woah, Cas. So soon? We didn’t even have a first date yet.” Dean smirked.

Cas frowned. “Do we to only date, it feels insufficient.”

“Why, do you want to get married or something?”

Cas nodded vigorously. “As soon as possible.”

Dean was more than a little surprised at that answer. So surprised that he agreed to get married which led to a 10 second angel married that Cas said had ‘bonded their souls and grace together which made them officially married in the eyes of heaven and the whole of the universe.’

Cool. As long as Dean gets to have Cas, anything is fine with him.


End file.
